


These Walls are Paper Thin

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Siblings, Step-Brothers, Top Zayn, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Zayn is 19, doesn't really have a plot, kind of, louis is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's younger step-brother, Louis, can hear every single thing he does with his boyfriend, Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls are Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, kiddo.

Louis has had enough of this. _Three months_. Three months of headboards banging against the wall, of choked off moans, and throaty groans. Along with squeaky spring mattresses and shouting matches of “Zayn!” and “Harry!” Louis was done. Not necessarily because it bothered him (much), but mostly because he wished he was a part of it, more specifically-he wish he was a part of it with Zayn-just Zayn.

Louis knew it was wrong, wrong to fantasize about your older brother – _STEP-Brother_ , he would remind himself, just so it could make him feel better about it. From the very first time Louis laid eyes on Zayn, he was sort of infatuated by the dark haired boy and five years later, things haven’t changed much.

Except for the fact that Louis wanted Zayn to fuck him-badly.

From around the time Zayn started dating Harry, his fantasizes of Zayn fucking him had increased dramatically. He’d imagine Zayn crawling into his bed in the middle of the night and thrusting inside of him until he was literally _screaming._

That wasn’t exactly a normal thing to think of your brother. _STEP-Brother._

The fact that his bedroom is directly next to Zayn’s didn’t help at all, not to mention that he can hear literally _everything_ he and Harry got up to when they were alone. At first Louis tried to ignore it, tried to argue with Zayn over the fact that “I can literally hear you fucking Harry into the mattress” without blushing after he said it. Zayn had taken Louis’s words into consideration; Louis could hear Zayn shushing Harry whenever he got particularly loud. Recently however, they’ve been louder than ever. Louis is lying on his bed, doing homework on a Friday night (such a party animal he is) when he hears the first moan. It catches him off guard for a minute before he looks up to the wall in front of him and sighs.

 _“Fuck, Zayn.”_ He hears Harry moan, followed by a squeak of Zayn’s mattress.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Louis huffs as he rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

 _“You like that, slut? Huh?”_ Zayn huffs, followed by the bang of a headboard and the distant crack of a spank. An involuntary moan jumps for Louis’s throat. He quickly presses a hand to his mouth; feeling his dick begin to thicken in his pants. There’s a string of curses followed by the rhythmic pattern of the headboard banging against the wall. Louis hears another loud groan, followed by another crack of a spank.

 _“You like that, baby?”_ Zayn groans loudly, voice gruff. There’s heavy panting (presumably from Harry) and a breathy reply. Before Louis even notices, his hand is under the waistband of his pants and he has a hand wrapped firmly around himself. He keeps his other hand clamped on his mouth as he pumps desperately at his hard cock; precum dripping messily into his boxers. A high squeak is muffled around his hand as he hears Zayn moan loudly. Louis starts to wither as the pressure of his orgasm pushes at the pit of his stomach.

 _“Dirty fucking whore.”_ Zayn growls; that’s all it takes for Louis’s back to arch off of his bed as he comes into his hand, some landing on his lower stomach. His eyes nearly roll back in his head as he tries to keep his voice quiet. There’s a high pitched moan (probably from Harry) and then silence. Louis tries to even out his breathing as he strains to hear more. When he hears them start to get dressed, Louis figures it’s a good time to go to the bathroom and wash up.

By the time Louis’s hands are cum free and he’s rounding the corner to his bedroom, he bumps into Harry who (attempts) to sneak out of the house.

“Oh! Um, hiya boobear.” Harry whispers, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Hi, Harry.” Louis mutters as he tries to walk past him. Harry intercepts him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen, did you uh, _hear_ me and Zayn uh-“

“Are you asking me if I heard you guys fucking? Because the answer is yes.” Louis says simply, pushing past Harry to his room.

“Sorry.” He hears Harry mumble before Louis shuts his door. _Fucking idiot._ Louis flops on his back, hands placed behind his head. He was going to fuck Zayn.

Soon.

The following night, when he knows that it’s just going to be him and Zayn in the house all night, he puts his plan into action. It’s around midnight when Louis creaks open the door to Zayn’s bedroom, the only light coming from the lamp in the hallway. Louis steps in all the way, shutting the door behind him quietly. He can see Zayn stretched out on top of his blankets, wearing nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. Louis crawls into the bed next to him, curling up to his side.

“L-Lou? What are you doing in here, love?” Zayn whispers, wrapping an arm around Louis’s thin waist.

“Couldn’t sleep, wanted to come in here with you.” Louis sighs, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Zayn hums as he scoots closer to Louis, putting a leg on top of Louis’.

“Good, I needed a cuddle buddy.” Zayn murmurs into Louis hair. Louis waits until Zayn’s breath has evened out before he slides one of his hands down, rubbing lightly over the bulge of Zayn’s underwear. Zayn shifts slightly, sighing heavily into Louis’s hair. Louis pushes more firmly on Zayn’s crotch, squeezing lightly as he kisses Zayn’s neck tentatively.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Zayn moans lightly.

“I’m not doing anything, Z.” Louis replies innocently, licking a strip up Zayn’s neck. He rubs Zayn’s dick through is boxers as he starts to suck on Zayn’s neck. Zayn groans, thrusting lightly into Louis’s hand before stopping.

“I-I don’ t think we should be doing this, Louis. I mean we’re-“ Zayn starts but stops when the tips of Louis’s fingers slide under the waist band of his boxers.

“We’re not really related Zayn, it’s okay.” Louis whispers, leaning up to kiss the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “I know you want it.” He adds teasingly as he grabs onto Zayn’s half-hard dick, pumping slowly. Zayn groans lowly, resting his head in the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis grips harder, his own dick hardening as he Zayn grinds into his hand; his breath coming out in short puffs on the side of his neck.

“Fucking Hell, Lou.” Zayn moans as he presses his lips into Louis’. Louis hums happily into the kiss, leaning up further into Zayn’s lips. Zayn tugs filthily at Louis’ bottom lip, growling as he does so. He places a hand on the back of Louis’s head, bringing him closer. Louis moans as Zayn tugs on the back of his head, forcing his tongue into his mouth. A high pitched moan escapes Louis’s throat as he rolls his body into Zayn’s.

“I fucking love that sound.” Zayn groan, rolling his tongue against Louis’ after.

“Fuck me.” Louis whines, grabbing greedily at Zayn’s arms. “ _Please._ ”

“The little slut wants to get fucked, yea?” Zayn breathes into Louis’ mouth, his other hand sliding down Louis’ chest, his fingers stopping at his left nipple.

“Yea, I need it.” Louis breathes, moaning as Zayn rolls his nipple between his fingers.

“I’ve got you, princess.” Zayn mumbles against Louis’s lips. Zayn sits up, flipping over so that he’s hovering over Louis; knee between his legs and hands wrapped firmly around Louis’ wrists. Zayn attaches his lips to Louis’s neck, sucking purpling bruises into his neck and collar bones. Louis moans as he rolls his hips against Zayn’s. He travels down the smooth, tanned skin of Louis’ chest; leaving purpling bruises as he goes. Louis is squirming and whining as Zayn’s lips meet the top of Louis’ boxers. An evil smirk grazes Zayn’s features as he teasingly flicks the tip of his tongue against Louis’ growing erection.

“Shit.” Louis groans, frustrated. He lifts his hips off of the bed, thrusting his crotch against Zayn’s face. He laughs, taking the hint as he dips his fingers past the waistband of his boxers. Louis’ erection hits the bottom of Zayn’s chin as it springs up, lying against Louis’ stomach after. Zayn pulls his boxers the rest of the way down, pulling them off his body before he grabs at Louis’ thighs hungrily. He sucks purpling bruises against Louis’ inner thigh, the squeaks Louis makes going straight to his hardening dick. Zayn trails lingering kisses up the side of Louis’ thigh, inches away from Louis’ entrance.

“Touch me, _please._ ” Louis whines, voice raspy and high-pitched. Zayn kisses the underside of Louis’ arse, spreading his legs wider.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Zayn mumbles, relishing in the way Louis’ thighs shake.

“Oh fuck yea.” Louis groans loudly, hooking his ankles behind Zayn’s head. Zayn wastes no time; teasingly licking a stripe against Louis’s rim, pushing in slightly. Louis flinches, his hands grabbing at the covers below him tightly. Zayn smiles wickedly as he pushes his tongue in all at once, his hands gripping Louis’ hips to keep him down. One of Louis’ hands flies down to grip tightly at the older boys hair; pushing his tongue further in. He starts to fuck Louis with his tongue; relishing in the sounds Louis makes as he squirms above him. He adds a finger along with his tongue which causes Louis’ thighs to quiver and the grip on his hair to tighten. He arches his finger inside of him, moaning when Louis pulls roughly at his hair. “ _Please._ ” Louis whispers, a chill running down his spine after. Zayn takes out his tongue and smiles sweetly at Louis.

“Please what,babe.” He says, kissing the underside of his arse, “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me.” Louis whimpers, his hips straining against Zayn’s grasp. Zayn hums, dipping his tongue back inside of Louis. The younger boy squeaks in surprise as his whole body tenses. “Zayn. Fuck me, _now._ ” Louis demands with the slightest tremor to his voice.

“Fine, bossy.” Zayn mumbles as he sits up. He pulls off his boxers, opening his drawer in the side table, pulling on a half empty bottle of lube and a condom. Louis spreads his legs, his feet flat against the soft surface of the mattress. Zayn makes quick work of pulling on the condom and lubing himself. He gently smears lube around Louis’ rim before he lines his dick up with it. Without any pretense, he guides himself in, his other hand buried in Louis’ soft hair. Louis lets out a sob when Zayn finally bottoms out, his nails digging into the skin of Zayn’s back. Zayn nearly blacks out with how _good_ Louis feels below him. He was impossibly tight to the point where it almost hurt. Zayn buries his head in the crook of Louis’ neck as he pulls out, pushing himself back in roughly. Louis yelps at that, his ankles hooking behind Zayn’s lower back as he brings the older boy closer to him, his nails digging even harder into his back. Zayn bites harshly into the meat of Louis’ neck as he continues to pound into him, the bed creaking with the force of it.

“D-Don’t stop.” Louis moans loudly, head thrown back in pleasure. Zayn smiles wickedly, forcing his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Zayn grabs ahold of his hips, gripping tightly as he rams into Louis harder, the headboard tapping against the wall as he does so. Louis squeaks involuntarily when Zayn hits his prostate in just the right angle, sending the boy’s mind in dizzying circles. Tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes as the familiar pull in his lower abdomen becomes stronger.

“I’m gonna’ cum.” Louis mumbles against Zayn’s shoulder, his cheeks flushed. Zayn grunts in response, grabbing ahold of his thigh. It doesn’t take long for Louis’ to come after that, surprising him after a particularly hard thrust from Zayn. He comes with a loud shout, his lifting off the bed in a painful looking arch. Zayn groans against Louis’ parted lips as he comes, spilling into the condom. He kisses Louis softly as he pulls out of him, rolling onto his back. He takes off the condom, tying it off and throwing it somewhere near the bin. He looks at Louis, throwing his arm around his smaller boy’s shoulders.

“That was good.” Louis purrs into the side of Zayn’s neck, curling closer to his big brother. Zayn hums in agreement.

“It was, maybe we could do it again sometime,” Zayn suggest, pinching Louis’ bum, “our little secret.” Louis sighs, his eyes drooping with sleepiness.

“Yea, our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments (good and bad) are accepted   
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
